


Till We Meet Again

by AngelFlower23



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower23/pseuds/AngelFlower23
Summary: This is a one shot in memory of my friend that passed away recently. I'll miss you Raven.





	Till We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KitCat74737](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitCat74737/gifts).



> **This story will depict memories I have of a dear friend that just passed away recently, in fact I will be gifting it to her old account. Therefore the characters will be very OOC because it has nothing to do with RWBY I'm just simply borrowing the characters to write the whole of the interactions I had with my friend at NDK and Five Guys since she was Cosplaying as Raven Branwen when I met her and me as Blake Belladonna,(Barely) ,and if there was a way I knew how to add pictures in this I would. Regardless here is this story in her memory, _May You Have Happy Trails And Soft Breeze Till We Meet Again._ **
> 
>  
> 
> **P.S. I'm changing RWBY to Sailor Moon because we can't have our RWBY characters talking about themselves so Sailor Moon, in this case, means RWBY in the sense of us talking about fandom stuff Voltron will also be mentioned in fact is one of the two stories she wrote on here so check her stuff out if you like.**
> 
>  
> 
> Please if you have nothing nice to say don't say anything at all.

Blake was excited she would be going to NDC this year, she had decided to ask on a local cosplay Facebook group who else was going that like Sailor Moon or Card Captors. She was hoping in this way she could meet more people and perhaps make a new friend. She logged off and went to get a soda and sat on her recliner while she watched old episodes of Sailor Moon since she really liked this show and truthfully she did not do much except for drawing, painting, and writing fanfiction plus taking care of the house as best she could.

Sun was working as always. He worked from the crack of dawn to sometimes eight a clock at night. She texted him saying she missed him and loved him hoped he was having a good day. Then she decided after this episode she was going to take a shower then check if there were any responses in the group. So she watched the show and then went to take a shower. She made the water hot what most would think as scorching hot, but she loved hot showers. The way the hot water warmed her skin, it was fantastic. She washed her hair and both set of ears and then she got out dried up and went to get dressed in another set of pajamas and then she got on her phone to check Facebook again.

She saw she had a few responses in the group one was from a girl named Raven Branwen. She seemed excited answering “Yeah I'll be going as Nehenelia”. Blake smiled and decided to massage Raven through her FB messenger and send a friend request.

Blake: Hey how are you I know you said you would be going to NDC. There's going to be a photo shoot for Sailor Moon here's the link for our local Sailor Moon group. 

She sent her the link to the group.

Raven answered back: Thank you very much, I truly appreciate.

Blake: No problem. So when are you going to NDC? Perhaps we can meet up.

Raven: I'll be going on Saturday and Sunday. Friday I have class.

Blake: Oh that's cool, I'll be staying at a nearby hotel and going for the three days with my boyfriend Sun.

Raven: Cool, well I go to go I got to class, but talk later.

Raven logged off and Blake smiled. At least now she had something to look forward to. She couldn’t wait to tell Sun about it. In the short time to the con Raven and Blake talked a bit more about the show and the premiere of Sailor Moon in theaters. Soon NDC was upon them. 

Blake had gotten her wig in order to be Chibiusa and had put it on, she still did not feel confident but she went to the group photo shoot anyway. Sun and she took a taxi and went to the convention site. They got off and walked towards the place the photo shoot was taking place in front of the dealer's room. Soon after the group photo was taken Raven contacted Blake through messenger.

Raven: Hey I'm lost where is the photo shoot taking place?

Blake: It's in front of the dealer's room.

Raven: Where is the dealer's room?

Blake: It's in the second building across and on the second floor.

Raven: Thanks so much, I'll be right there.

Raven took the escalators after crossing to the other building, she saw the group gathering and introduced herself. Everyone loved how good of a costume she had, especially since she was the only one as Nehenelia there. The photographer took pictures of her with the Amazon Trio group and the Amazon Quartets that where many of them a big group of them and her in the center. Blake was watching from the far away couch with Sun sitting next to her, she wasn't feeling very confident in her cosplay plus her wig fell off and she felt scared that Raven would not like her still when Raven got close to the couch and the photo shoot had ended Blake went to introduce herself to Raven.

“Hi, are you Raven?”

“Oh, Yes I am” Raven answered a bit perplexed

“Hi, I'm Blake the girl you have been talking to on Facebook with.”

“Oh Yes, Hi, so glad to meet you,” Raven said with a smile.

“Great to meet you too, we are sitting over here if you want to sit with us,” Blake said to Raven, Raven smiled kindly and sat on a couch chair and Blake sat back down next to Sun.

“This is Sun, my boyfriend, we have been together for six years.”

Raven smiled again “That's a very long time, that's sweet.”

Blake smiled. “Yeah. So got any plans for today?”

Raven looked at Blake. “Not really, actually I just moved to Vale. I lived in Vacuo but I moved out here to study Geology.”

Blake looked at her bewildered. “What's that?”

Raven smiled again “It’s the study of Rocks and the Earth.”

Blake's eyes got big and she got excited. “Oooh that sounds fun, I actually like zoology and Astronomy.”

Raven nodded. “I like Astronomy too, I'm actually studying it as a minor.” Blake listened and then asked. “Okay want to do something? Or do you have anything planned?”

Raven shook her head no. “Not really but I wouldn't mind hanging out with you.” Blake smiled and got up with Sun and they went looking at different rooms and they found one that would hold Sailor Moon action items. Sadly Blake did not have enough money for all that kind of stuff but she was still happy about seeing the items, as was Raven. 

Next they went to the dealer's room and looked around and Raven said how she did not like Naruto or any Anime that was super long and had too many fillers and how she also did not collect dust collectors, plus how she made her own cosplay. Blake and Raven spent the whole day together and Raven even sang at an anime music karaoke but sadly Blake did not hear it due to all the games playing in the room, but she still enjoyed watching her sing on the stage with others. 

Then they went for Raven to get a picture of herself in cosplay by a professional photographer that added backgrounds and such afterward. 

“Thank you for hanging out with me I really don't have that many friends we just moved from Menagerie a year ago so and is hard for me to make new friends.” Blake said,

Raven smiled softly “It's okay I get it is hard for me as well, but see you later.” 

Blake was happy she hopefully had made a new friend today. Months passed and Raven and Blake still talked on messenger. When time permitted Raven to talk, they talked about the new season of Sailor Moon when it came out and how Raven had to miss the premiere due to exams.

Then one fateful day on November 3rd Blake was near Beacon thanks to Sun's job and Blake asked Raven if she wasn't busy studying or anything at Beacon Academy if they could hang out.

Raven: Sure just let me finish doing this stitching for my cosplay and we can meet up for about an hour.

Blake: Okay no problem I'll wait for you in the lobby here's my cell phone number: 345-5567 

Raven: Thanks, if I get lost I'll let you know.

So Blake watched some Sailor Moon on Rabbit with her friends online, afterward she got showered dressed and went down to the hotel's lobby to wait for Raven. She used Discord while she waited then Raven showed up. Blake looked up and saw her smiling at her. 

“Oh hey, I'm sorry, so glad you made it,” Blake said hugging Raven. Raven returned the hug.

“Yeah, no problem sorry that it has to be such a short visit “

“ No problem, I'm just glad you could take the time to visit me at all. So did you watch the new episode?” Blake asked as they walked towards her car.

“Yeah it was good, I'm looking forward to more development,” Raven said as they walked towards the car they got in and Raven started it. 

“So where do you want to eat?” Raven asked as she buckled up.

“Um I don’t know but something cheap I don't have much money.”

“That's exactly what I was going to say, how about Four Guys,” Raven said.

Blake nodded “Sure, I like them.”

Raven drove them to Four Guys and parked the car a little way from the establishment. But still, they looked around for it till they found it. They got in where Raven ordered a bugger and a chocolate shake and Blake ordered a hot dog and a banana shake. They both waited for their order Raven getting a table next to a window near the very entrance of the establishment and they got their food and sat together.

Blake decided she wanted to get to know Raven so she asked questions like what was her favorite color? What did she like to do for fun? Did she make new friends? Raven swallowed and answered her.

“I go on trails and I'm in the rowing club and the anime club at Beacon.”

“Neat I wish I had finished college but my health was never that good and with the stress, I couldn't finish it so I dropped out,” Blake replied.

Raven sipped a bit of her shake. “Hmm that's alright I took a break a year ago myself due to health issues but its alright you do your own thing so no worries.”

Blake smiled “Yeah I mostly write fanfiction and things like that, nothing much really, I once tried writing an original story but that's too much work and my story was only 10,000 words long so meh, I'm better off writing fan fiction.”

Raven smiled again and showed Blake some of her art on her other Instagram account they continued talking a bit more.

“Well thank you again for coming I know it may not seem like much but I don't have many friends.”

Raven shook her head softly while she smiled. “No problem I already consider you one of my friends otherwise I would not be here.”

Blake smiled at that. "And I consider you one of mine"

Yes, she had just met Raven and they still had ways to get to know each other more but at least they met and graced each other's lives.


End file.
